


Special Field Trip

by JingleBee



Series: Teacher's Pet [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke takes his favorite student shopping!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> the mcrib....is Back

Aiichirou blushed down to his shoulders underneath the long,black wig. His hells awkwardly clicked against the mall's tiled floor. His panties were too tight and rode up too far for comfort. He held onto his bag of goodies for dear life,scanning the crowd around him under his white sunglasses. He was afraid someone might see under his disguise. It felt more like an uncomfortable cocoon of girlyness,but he had to bear with it. He couldn't go out on a shopping date with his teacher,after all. He looked up at the older man walking next to him. Sousuke looked at him with a smile. "Are you nervous?"  
  
"Of course I am!" Ai softly said,trying not to draw attention. "What if someone sees me like this?"  
  
"I don't see a problem with that," Sousuke replied. "You're beautiful!"

Ai looked down at his heels,embarassed. "Sensei..."  
  
Sousuke gave a small laugh and put a hand on the small of his student's back. "Look Ai. We're at your favorite store!"  
The boy's eyes widened when he saw the colorful sweet shop in front of him. He skipped inside,completely forgetting his worries for a moment. His teacher bought him all of the sweets he could fill a bag with.  
They came out a while later after Ai had his fill,sitting at the food court table with a delicious crepe. Ai's treat made him take his mind off his outfit. He remembered his sensei telling him he was beautiful.

"Sensei?" Ai asked after a bite of his crepe. Sousuke was staring at his lovely little student. "Yes?"

Ai placed a small kiss on Sousuke's lips from across the table. "Thank you for today...for everything.." The boy nervously stroked a strand of his wig.

  
"Anything for you Ai." Sousuke replied.

* * *

 

After piling Ai's bags into the trunk of Sousuke's car,the two of them sat and kissed for a while. Sousuke's tongue prodded Ai's lips,begging for entry. Ai let his teacher inside of him,wrestling his tongue with Sou's.  
They parted and panted,and Ai looked at his lover through half-lidded eyes. Sousuke held his Ai's face and spoke with a lust-dipped voice.   
"I want you to do something for me."

"A-anything for you sensei.."

"I want you to ride my cock."

"Oh!...Okay sure..."  
  
Ai blushed. They had made love before,but to ask so brazenly was new. Ai sat and thought about what they were going to do waiting for Sousuke to drive them home.  
"Ai?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Aren't you going to do what I said?"  
  
"....Wait here!? But we're in public! S-someone might see us!" Even though they were just in the parking lot,Sousuke's car didn't have tinted windows.  
  
Sousuke fiegned offence. "You don't want to be seen with me?"  
  
"No no it's not like that..." and with a sigh,Ai surrendered into Sousuke's request.  
  
Ai unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into his teacher's lap and slipped his pants down to reveal his throbbing hard cock.  
  
"Good boy. Now wet it up." Sousuke commanded next.  
  
Ai swished his mouth to gather up saliva and dragged his tongue across his hand when there was enough. Sousuke sighed softly as the boy applied it across his member.When he was properly lubed up,Ai pulled aside his cotton and laced panties,and stuffed his teacher inside of him.  
  
"Ahh!" Ai groaned as he lowered himself down. Sousuke hummed as he felt his lover's tightness sink down onto him. Ai collected himself from the feeling of being filled to begin riding. He slowly lifted himself,stopping just at the tip. He sunk back down a little faster,thrusting himself onto his teacher. His own arousal started to grow as Sousuke rubbed that sensitive spot inside of him. Ai groaned louder and louder and worked his hips with his bouncing.

  
Sousuke sat back and admired his student,trying not to show how good he was feeling too. He noticed some movement outside the window and saw a couple of people outside waitching them. Wanting to toy with his student a little more,he smiled a devious grin.

"Look Ai,you've got yourself some fans."  
  
"Huh?" Ai asked,pulling himself from him pleasure. He looked and saw what Sousuke did.  
  
"Ah!" Ai hid his face from the small crowd.  
  
"What's the matter,beautiful?" Sousuke teased. "They can't recognize you."  
  
"Yeah but..." Ai was cut off from his protest when Sousuke grabbed his hips and rammed up into the boy.  
  
"It's okay Ai." Sousuke growled in Ai's ear between grunts. "I won't let anyone have you."  
  
Ai buried his face into the crook of Sousuke's neck. "Sen..sei.." Sousuke started to feel Ai move on his own again,thanks to his reassurance. He moved his hands from his student's hips,one to squeeze his soft bottom,another to play with his nipple.   
  
"Good boy...my pretty baby.." Sousuke praised.  
  
"P-pretty?"  
  
"Yes Ai,you're beautiful. And now all of these people think so too."  
  
"I'm..beautiful.." Ai repeated,too far gone into their love making.  
  
Ai could feel all their eyes on him,praising him just like Sousuke,applauding his performance.  
"Sensei...coming.."   
  
"Good boy..come for everyone Ai."  
And Ai did just that,spilling his hot load into his cute panties. Sousuke grabbed his lover's hips again,pounded the boy into himself until he too reached his breaking point.   
After catching their breath,and fixing their clothes,Sousuke drove them both home.

* * *

 

It was a regular school day for Ai,until his ears perked up at a conversation between two of his classmates.  
"Hey did you hear about Professor Yamazaki fucking that girl at the mall yesterday?"  
"What? No way!"  
"It's true,they we're going at it like pornstars! Man,Professor Yamazaki is the man!"  
Ai hid his face in his desk for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was late my computer broke


End file.
